


Deprivation

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Beat With A Belt, Beating, Bodyguard, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, But somebody definitely gets preggers, Depression, Hux in a Dress, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Sad Armitage Hux, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sensory Overload, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Kylo Ren, Totally not an mpreg fic, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Armitage Hux is the depressed, constantly-crying son of a military General who see's nothing in his future except being married off to some stranger. While Armitage's mental capacity is deteriorating, he gets a new body guard whose the only one to really understand his mental state. After a touch-starved romance begins between the two, Kylo Ren does the only thing he can to help get Armitage away from the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gets really, really dark. Heavy overtones of depression, suicidal thoughts, beating with a belt and general neglect. With a happy ending. You've been warned.

Vaulted ceilings gave way to open windows that didn’t have any of the frivolity of curtains. The mansion was made of pale stone that was the color of sand and the floors were just as cold, just as distant. In a sitting room that didn't have a common table to sit at, a cadre of the houses employees met to greet the new security guard.

Specifically speaking, he was the security guard for Brendol Hux's son, but in the capacity that he would be escorting both men to various social functions, he was effectively the Hux family body guard. He was brand new, and as harsh as the stone around them.

Kylo Ren had come under high recommendations with a long list of references. He was highly recommended, and now he was about to meet the person,  _the boy_ he'd been told, that he would be protecting. But Armitage Hux wasn’t a boy, despite his slight frame.

Kylo bowed his head in greeting, eyes raking down the younger Hux's pristine form. He was _perfect_ in every way.

Lean and tall without a single hair on his head out of place, and he was without a distorted blemish or scar. Save for the myriad of freckles, of course, which Kylo couldn't even begin to count. He found himself staring at two plump lips, a soft nose and eyes that were some of the saddest he'd ever seen.

Hux stood stock still, like he was waiting to be prompted to move. He didn't speak up, so his father made the introduction for him. "Armitage, this is your new body guard, Kylo Ren."

As if on cue, Hux seemed to come out of whatever faraway place he'd gone in his mind, his clouded gaze clearing for a second. Light blue eyes fixated themselves on Kylo, and Kylo could feel Hux's indifference, almost disdain towards him. Kylo was sure Hux had gone through many body guards before, but Kylo hoped that he would be the last.

Kylo watched as Hux looked him up and down, wrapped in his black cowl with his helmet on and saber by his side. He resisted the urge to dip into Hux's mind, which he was sure would be no difficulty at all, but he was still curious what the man thought of him. As if sensing Kylo's curiosity, Hux spoke.

"He’s sufficient." Hux’s voice was quiet,  _meek_  even. Kylo gave a curt nod of acknowledgment, eyes still scanning over Hux.

He wore almost nothing, or at least, it seemed like nothing to Kylo. A collar around Hux's neck held up the front of the fabric that pooled down around his feet; the outfit was backless, showing off what Kylo could only assume was more freckled skin. He also had two thick, gold bands around each wrist, and it was obvious that Brendol wanted everybody to know he was  _owned_.

Why Brendol had to prove Hux was owned, everywhere they went, was beyond Kylo’s comprehension. But Brendol came off as a very controlling type; and if the contract Kylo had signed was any indication, with its multitude of clauses and lack of loopholes, he was sure Hux was held well under Brendol's thumb.

But Kylo had no ability to pass judgment, he was here to protect Brendol's heir, the man Brendol openly voiced his disappointment in, only until Brendol could find a suitable partner for his son.

* * *

It had been discovered early on that Hux wouldn't live up to his father’s expectations. In fact, he would fall far behind them; so far that his father viewed him as nothing more than a burden who would cost him too many credits to marry off.

It may have been his quiet voice, or his thin frame, or even the way just seemed to exude failure in all aspects. As he'd grown older, Armitage had gotten worse, and worse.

It started when Brendol made the decision that Hux wouldn't be a brilliant military mind and follow in his footsteps, and that to bring Brendol some sort of honor he'd have to be married off. After that, Hux had seemed to give in his natural proclivities of being weak and voiceless.

So now, Hux stood on the edge of a dance floor, waiting like a well-trained pup for his father to find him a suitor. Preferably male, though that was all but guaranteed at this point. Hux was nearly twenty-two, and still hadn't been married off. Not because Brendol was too picky; no. Brendol had invited many men to dance with his son, even to court him and take him to high society functions. But they had all failed because, as Hux reasoned, he himself was a failure.

Weak and pathetic, he cried at nearly every opportunity. He spent most days in his room lying in bed, a non-entity. He only roused when he was told to, his mind and his heart rotting away in a prison that was too thin, too pale, too ugly, too everything. He wanted to claw at his skin sometimes, but his nails were kept short on purpose. He didn't even have a say in what kind of outfits he wore, they were all pre-chosen.

So he stood on the edge of the dance floor while Brendol schmoozed with an old friend, his new bodyguard behind him, while he let himself mentally doze off to somewhere far away.

He stood mostly exposed, barely feeling the breeze of the open windows of the ballroom where they stood. He waited, empty, not hot nor cold, not hungry, nor thirsty. He just waited for whatever his father, the only regular contact to the outside world he'd ever had, to tell him to do something.

Suddenly he hiccoughed because the thought of the world became too much. It was too much stimulation; too much light, too much color. The music was too loud and he couldn't follow the rhythm; he couldn't follow which dance moves people were doing, it was all too erratic. He felt panic as his eyes seemed to clear, trying to be here in the present but only wanting to retreat back to his bed where it was dark, and warm, and free of any stimulation.

The noise he made drew a glance from his father, seconds before Hux spoke up. "Father, I'd like to go for a walk."

Brendol grumbled, excusing himself from the conversation he'd been having to give his son the barest attention. He looked up at Kylo, as if asking if he'd go with, and Kylo nodded in response. His first responsibility was to protect Hux, and make sure he wasn't  _spoiled_  before marriage.

Then Brendol grunted, "Alright, but make it quick. And don't go having one of your fits again." He said it as if the words themselves would make Hux less prone to a rapid heart rate and uneven breathing. Hux just nodded.

Then he moved through the crowd, so small while his body guard was so large. He was sure he'd lose the guard in the crowd so he slowed. He didn't want to escape from the guy, he just wanted to be  _alone_.

The fresh air, and the scent of roses from the garden did nothing to calm his nerves; in fact, it made him feel worse. He wanted to be away from it all, from the situation and the crowd.

He walked down the steps, barefoot as always, a bit quicker than he might normally go. He went to put his hand on the railing, but couldn't bring himself to touch anything, let alone to wipe away the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks.

He turned right down a familiar pathway, since he'd been to more than one of these events at this location. He made his way to a familiar alcove, a row of them facing the lawn that was dotted with lights. He found one that was empty, quickly stepping into its solitude. He took a deep breath, and there, he could finally put his hands on the stone railing. Behind him, Kylo Ren stood guard.

* * *

He stood outside of the little archway that gave way to the private alcove; if Hux needed some time away from the crowd, Kylo could give him that. But he was surprised after standing for several minutes, his back to the man, to hear a quiet sob. Kylo perked up, and gave a measured glance over his shoulder.

Behind him, Armitage Hux was shaking. Even in this low lighting, Kylo could see his body trembling. And that was when Kylo let his mental shield down, just enough; he usually tried to keep it up towards the people who employed him. They paid him to protect them, not to invade their thoughts.

But this Armitage guy, who he'd only met a few hours earlier, seemed like he needed help.

It was like a blow to the gut, causing Kylo to lose his breath. He felt it crash over him, causing his shoulders to throb in pain like he'd had sharp needles plunged in to them. He wanted to puke as Hux's emotions steam rolled over him.

He needed help. It was immediately evident that Hux was not okay, even more so as he fell to his knees, outright sobbing.

_It was all ruined, everything. His life, his father’s life, and he'd ruined it all. And now here he was, crying, again. Again sobbing like the weak willed boy that he was, again disappointing his father because instead of being up in the ballroom dancing and smiling and having fun, he was down here, split open like a raw wound, digging fingers into it and twisting to scratch himself open._

He was openly leaking tears and gasping for breath and he felt like he could throw up though there was nothing in his stomach. His guts ached, his shoulders bounding up and down in waves as he cried. He'd ruined everything, again, even this night he'd ruined, and he would prove again why he wasn't a worthy heir. If they let him near a razor, or even a distant balcony, he'd do the world a favor and off himself.

Kylo stopped a passing couple, speaking quietly through his vocoder. He asked if they could get Brendol Hux and tell him that his son was ill. Kylo didn't want to leave his side, especially not now that he knew Hux might be in danger of harming himself. So he left the wall in his mind down, only a little, but that was more than enough for the mountain of emotions seeping off Hux's skin like oil on water.

Not soon after, Hux was led to the hover car by his father. He was placed on one of the seats in the back, crying and shaking and shivering, teeth clattering together like he was cold. A warm blanket was placed over him, and Kylo was stationed outside of the car while Brendol went back into the ball, to give Hux all the space he needed to pull himself together.

Of course, no one thought to ask, no one except Kylo, if maybe having all that space, all that alone time and his overly-large bed in his empty room was actually doing him more harm than good. Nobody asked, because nobody cared. Except for Kylo.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a treat to go off world, and Hux had done everything he could to get into Brendol's good graces ahead of his trip to Coruscant. He knew Brendol could set up a meeting with one of any number of politician's sons; maybe this could be his break. Maybe getting off world, meeting a new group of people would help find him somebody to marry, and then maybe his father would be proud. Or atleast, he'd be out of his hair, and somebody else’s problem.

The trip had gone well; he was only planet side for a day, but had managed to go to a show with a much older, much more weather-beaten politician than he'd been expecting. This one had no children, not yet anyways.

As for his age, Hux didn't mind. He didn't mind much of anything really, he just wanted to prove he wasn't a disappointment. Or, any more of a disappointment than he already was. And if he was to be married off to a man thirty years his senior, perhaps he deserved it after all the time he'd spent smearing his father’s perfect reputation.

He left the planet after relishing in the feel of sunshine, not from his own home star, on his face. He felt good, maybe, a small glimmer of hope that the man would choose him. It felt right, almost.

Brendol stayed behind because he had some more meetings and parties to attend. It was all the pomp and circumstance that he loved, only this time without his fainting, needy son at his side. So Kylo Ren was by Hux's side as they strode onto the landing pad, the day bright but not unseasonably so.

Hux was once again dressed in something that was too revealing. He wore a long flowing skirt with the collar around his neck, but jewels were strung from it and attached to two bands around his upper arms. He looked like he belonged to royalty, which was exactly the air Brendol wanted to put on.

A soft breeze blew in the noise from the city, the scent of a foreign food palpable on the tongue. Kylo, silent as ever and dressed in all black, kept his senses up.

He'd felt good things coming from Hux in the form of a small glimmer of hope, even if it was for the man who was old enough to be his father. Who was Kylo to pass judgment, especially if Hux seemed to have enjoyed the show they'd gone to the previous night.

He was aware of all the things around them, of any eyes turned in their direction, and of the movement of the entourage. So far it was Hux, Kylo, and his two attendants that were in charge of Hux 's outfits, makeup, and every strand of hair. Kylo thought it strange, to be so controlled, but Hux didn't even seem to notice.

A vision passed his eyes without warning: He saw Hux thrown away from the waiting shuttle by a ball of fire that engulfed the ship, and he was tossed right off the landing pad. He free fell nearly a hundred stories, continuing to plunge down to the pavement.

Kylo ran at Hux and dragged him to the ground, getting him down in just enough time to block him from the shuttle that exploded in fire and metal. The heat was incredible, hot wind billowing past Kylo and burning the skin on the back of his neck. Next to him, Hux curled up in to a ball.

He knew he shouldn't be touching Hux, it was explicitly written in to his contract. But it was also written that he should save Hux's life  _at whatever cost_. He was sure Brendol meant monetarily, but this, wrapping his arms around Hux's waist, holding him close to his chest so not a single hair on his head would be harmed, felt like a cost that was worth the price.

Besides, it wasn't like he was  _defiling_  Brendol's son, even though he might be the first person to touch the man in...  _Years,_ he heard Hux think, and Kylo balked. Now was NOT the time to think about how Kylo Ren was touching him, but slowly Hux grasped on, fingers clutching weakly at Kylo's forearms.

This, of course, was absolutely not a hug, Kylo thought as he shifted, putting his legs on either side of Hux as he positioned himself on top of Hux, to use his body as a shield. This was his job, he was simply protecting the young man, even if Hux might feel like Kylo's actions had romantic overtures. 

Of course, Hux didn't really. But to have someone holding him,  _protecting him_  so actively, made him wistful. Even though Hux had never seen Kylo's face, he'd gotten used to his constant presence fairly quickly and had grown a bit attached to his body guard who, by the standards of his others, was much more capable.

Kylo hovered over Hux, keeping the man pressed down into hard duracreet. Hux looked up, glancing at him like he was startled, their faces merely inches away, and that was mostly due to Kylo's helmet. A second passed of something, a glance Hux shouldn't spare on Kylo, before Kylo stood up and began to fight.

His lightsaber hissed to life, spitting red as he wielded it. His other hand stretched out as he deflected the incoming blaster fire from the opposite direction of the craft. Six assassins, all armed with several different types of weapons, approached. Kylo kept his feet spread wide, a security stance to make sure he wouldn't be thrown off balance. Behind him, Hux cowered.

"Stay behind me," Kylo instructed, the words thrown over his shoulder. He deflected several blaster bolts, aiming some strategically back at their issuers. In a matter of several short, but skilled moves, the assassins lay, one by one, dead on the ground.

Kylo kept his saber ignited for a few seconds longer, before it fizzled out and he attached it back to his belt. Then he turned around and hauled Hux to his feet, his grip like iron around Hux's arm.

"Run," he said, and pulled Hux forward. Then he shoved Hux ahead of him, running after the General’s son, his senses in overdrive as he waited for the next attack.

"Where are we going?" Hux shouted, running back towards the interior hangar where they'd come from.

"Back through the door, we need to get to safety."

Hux did as he was told, swinging open the hangar door and running up the staircase they'd come down. Above them was a glass dome that served as a roof, a catwalk of sorts lining it that led to another door they'd come through. The display was supposed to evoke warm emotions for their sendoff, but now the double staircase that wound up to the top, and the openness of the ceiling, presented a problem.

Just as they got to the top of the staircase, one more hurdle in their way, Kylo again grabbed Hux around the waist and dragged him to the ground. He shoved Hux up against the wall, forcing him to pull his knees up to his chest, Kylo's chest crushing him, crowding right into his space. Kylo put a hand on either side of the Hux's head, palms flat against the wall as he covered Hux with his entire frame. Their heads pressed together, Kylo began to concentrate.

Hux let out a quiet gasp as Kylo invaded his space, foreheads pressed together and Hux almost began shaking. But that was when Kylo froze, his body like a human cage all around Hux. Hux opened his eyes, and came face to face with the black mask that was Kylo Ren's helmet.

He blinked and looked away as he tried to avoid looking at where Kylo's face would presumably be. But he couldn't help it, blinking again, looking back. Was Kylo looking back at him? And what was he doing anyways? Was he watching Hux's fluttering eyelashes, the ways his lips parted just a little, like he was ready for a kiss.

"They're searching for you," he said quietly, mechanical voice giving away no hint as to his age. "I've created a shield, so they won't see us, but you have to remain completely still.

Armitage gave a weak nod and let out a quiet squeak as an apology for the movement. Kylo didn't seem to notice, or care as he knelt there, Hux surrounded by him.

A small speeder flew by overhead, something modified no doubt. Then it zoomed back, the buzzing of its engines being the only indication of what it was.

Hux couldn't help himself, as he kept glancing at Kylo. He had to be staring right at him, right? Hux also couldn't help himself when he didn’t hesitate, squished up in Kylo's arms, to reach out, curiosity getting the better of him.

Gently, and perhaps without Kylo even knowing, he took a bit of the fabric of Kylo’s cowl between forefinger and thumb. It hung down over his chest, and Hux was curious about it. The fabric, to no one’s surprise, was coarse and rough, nothing like any of Hux's garments. But it was unsurprising that his body guard wore fabric that was so thick and synthetic, because Hux assumed that he used it as a kind of armor as well as to clothe himself.

He let his fingers slide up the line of it, still touching it when Kylo's voice made him jerk suddenly, the warm attraction he'd had to see more of what the fabric hid immediately gone.

"On the count of three, we run towards the door we originally came from. I'm going to count, and you go first. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hux squeaked out. He wasn't quite sure how far the door was, but he was sure they'd be safe on the other side. Especially if Kylo suggested it.

"One," he counted and Hux dropped his hand from Kylo's cowl.

"Two," he said, monotone voice doing nothing to calm Hux, but his presence made Hux feel safer. Atleast for now.

"Three," he stood up and hauled Hux to his feet. He shoved Hux forward and Hux ran towards the door. Suddenly a hail of shattered glass blanketed them, blaster fire following in their wake.

Hux yanked the door open and threw himself through it, right into the arms of several guards that had been standing just on the other side, waiting to bring them to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite how much Brendol Hux seemed to detest his son, he seemed grateful when Hux was delivered to him with only minor scrapes and cuts. After an almost-teary reunion, and an overnight stay in a private room in the onsite medbay, Hux finally made it successfully to a shuttle and flew off world to return home.

Kylo remained with him, and bonus credits were added to his already lucrative salary. This job was one of the most well paid he'd ever taken, but also one of the most dangerous.

Not dangerous in the sense that he and Hux had been attacked by hired assassins, because he'd faced that before. But it was dangerous because of how lovely Hux was.

Kylo found himself watching his every move; the way he ate, so delicate and perfectly rehearsed. He was never a glutton, and sipped wine sparingly. And the way he walked, especially in warm weather, he carried his whole body forward with grace and held his chin up high.

Which, of course, only made things worse at night when Kylo deposited Hux back to his quarters, and stood guard for several hours thereafter. It only made the sadness that seeped out through the cracks of Hux 's door that much worse. It rolled out like a slow moving fog, and never seemed to break, even when in the sunlight.

For now, though, Kylo simply followed along behind Hux, like a guard dog on a leash. They were safe in the Hux household, but it was airy and open for attack if anybody found out the location. So Kylo stayed several paces behind Hux, but always close enough to defend him.

Hux walked the empty hallway of the east wing of the house, towards what was an unused ballroom. Even though the maids kept the floors freshly polished, it hadn't played host to a party in too long. Kylo didn't make it a habit of prying into Hux's mind, he purposely put up a wall when he could. But sometimes, Hux was just so overwhelming. His emotions seemed too big for such a small body.

Today he wore a sleeveless dress, white and embroidered with diamonds. It was floor length and had a small train to it, and he'd had synthetic flowers that seemed to blossom on their own braided into his hair. He entered the ballroom and paused with hesitation. Kylo was curious as to why, so he spared himself a peak into Hux's mind.

Hux looked around, like he expected to see someone there.  _He's not here_ , Hux thought, in reference to Brendol who wasn't scheduled to return for another night. This was his chance, and Hux took it, even if he would get in trouble later if Kylo told his father about how they'd spent the few days alone together, without Brendols constant demanding presence.

Hux crossed the ballroom, a small smile curling up his face. He hummed a quiet tune, and just barely imagined himself twirling around, someone’s hand gripping his, helping him around. He didn't twirl, of course. Hux didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the silent overlord bodyguard that followed him around.

He walked to the raised platform that had several instruments set on it, all covered in white sheets to keep off the dust. He took a step up onto the stage, having to hold up the front of the gown to do so. Then he lifted up the sheet that covered a very sleek grand piano, and tossed it over the rest to reveal the keyboard. He paused momentarily to debate lifting up the piano cover, but moving the sheet too much would definitely draw Brendols attention. He'd probably know, even before he landed, that Hux had explicitly disobeyed his orders to never touch another instrument again. But he couldn't help himself.

Hux pulled out the little bench chair and took a seat, hands in his lap. The keys looked so small now, compared to the last time he'd played. He'd taken lessons up through age fourteen; that was when Brendol had put a stop to the whole thing. Music was too emotional for him, Brendol claimed. That was also around the time Hux started to show he was weak, what with his crying fits and fainting spells so bad that he had to be pulled out of school.

Even now that he was older and his weakness was due to his mental state, not something physically different about him, he wasn't allowed to resume playing. But Brendol wasn't there at the moment, and he wasn't anywhere in the house so he wouldn't hear the ruckus. Armitage lifted up a finger and place it delicately on a key.

The piano pringed to life, one solitary note filling the immediate space. Hux put his hands back in his lap, smiling at the sound. It was off, of course, because the piano hadn't been tuned in ages. But that didn't matter. It felt good to know that he'd created the noise, all by himself. He wished he could remember more, even the keys for his favorite songs. But it had been so long, and his lessons had been infrequent when he was allowed to play.

So though he didn't play, he remained sitting there for a long time, lifting a finger every now and then to stroke a key, but not pressing down. Instead, he let himself swell with what momentary joy he could garner, imagining a crowd behind him clapping for what he was sure would be a masterful performance.

After letting himself daydream, he finally took a deep breath and grounded himself. And then he felt a little sadder, because he knew he would  _never_  be allowed to play. His sadness turned into a deeper sense of dread at realizing what he'd done; Brendol would hurt him for this, perhaps lock him in his room and leave him without food for a few days.

 _He might as well throw away the key_ , Hux thought, looking now sadly down at the keys. But he tried not to go too deep, because he had the entire evening to wallow in his own unpleasant company. So for now he stood up, pushed back in the little seat, and re-covered the piano. He knew it wouldn't matter, because Brendol would know, but he also had to try to cover up his tracks. With his luck, his body guard would run off right away to let Brendol know, and he'd be on his way to punish Armitage immediately.

Armitage tried to ignore the thought though as he walked out of the ballroom, Kylo having lingered several feet behind him, breathing silently and unmoving. Kylo followed at his heels as Hux went on to the next order of business on his very short list, which was to thank Kylo.

They made their way to one of many balconies, this one covered in shade. It looked out over the hillside that the mansion was built on, lush green trees flourishing in the valley below. Hux walked to the center of it, Kylo hanging back at the mouth of the balcony, presumably to give Hux space, and keep a watch. 

Once in the center of the balcony, Hux turned and spoke up. "Kylo, can you come here?"

Kylo turned, his back to Hux at first to keep watch. Then he walked to him, making sure to keep some distance between them. He didn't say anything, black mask reflecting Hux face, slightly distorted, back at him.

Hux clasped his hands behind his back, smiling a bit, almost happy to be speaking to his body guard who he barely ever said two words to besides "good morning" and "good evening."

"I know," Hux started slowly, looking nervous, but eager. And his eyes were so blue, so innocent and pure as he looked up at Kylo who, in all reality, only had an inch or two of height on the other. "I don't have to say it, but," Hux took a step forward, getting closer to Kylo. He didn't smell smoky now, or like singed fabric. He smelled clean, and with a hint of musk hidden under his layers of fabric. "Thank you, for saving my life" Hux finally said, leaning in to Kylo who didn't move away.

"It's my job to protect you," Kylo recited, grateful now more than usual for the helmet that warped his voice and hid his facial expressions.

"I know but... the way you did it. You had many options," Hux leaned in, almost like he was going to rest his head on Kylo's shoulder. But instead he just looked sideways at Kylo, as if trying to judge his expression at them being so close. "I know it says in the contract that you're not supposed to touch me," he whispered and Kylo bowed his head, obviously captivated by what Hux was saying. "My father is very stern about who I keep around me. And you- it was unexpected," he lowered his voice further. "But not unwelcome."

Finally Kylo gave a twitch of his head, tilting it ever so slightly to look at Hux, and Hux couldn't figure out if it was a twitch of attraction, or a twitch of a man who knew his employer had broken the boundaries. "I did what I had to in order to keep you safe, Armitage."

The sound of his name rolled down his spine like a cold marble, and Hux couldn't help it when he finally let his temple rest against where Kylo's own must be. He found the metal to be cool to the touch, which wasn't completely unexpected. He leaned in, to touch Kylo chest to chest, even if there were layers of cloth between them.

But Kylo pulled away abruptly, lifting his head and taking two steps back. He looked stiff, shoulders a bit higher than normal as he recited mechanically, making his words seem doubly as distant. "It's my job to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hux was up and ready for the day, though he had nothing in particular on his schedule. He wore something simple, a flowy skirt with a sheer shawl; perhaps he’d go read in the garden today, or walk out to one of the orchards which was as far as he was allowed to go. He jumped with a small start when he opened the door to the hallway, to see Kylo Ren standing right in front of him.

He stood directly in front of the door instead of off to the side like he normally did. Hux wasn't sure how to greet him since he was standing with his feet slightly apart, hands balled in to fists like he was ready to fight. He looked angry, even with the helmet on.

"Your father wants to see you, immediately."

Kylo hated this; not the whole messenger thing, but having to tell Hux to go to his father, because he knew what Brendol Hux was going to do to his son.

Apparently, Hux was blissfully ignorant of what was about to happen. So he nodded, closed the door behind himself, and walked past Kylo down the hall.

He meandered slowly, only seeming a bit worried. The incident with the piano had been several days prior, and Brendol hadn’t seemed to have heard about his transgression. That meant Hux was more hopeful than anything, and the way Hux was feeling only made this whole thing worse; the beating Brendol was planning for him would have him easily in tears. Kylo followed close behind Hux, knowing he couldn't say anything but wanting desperately stop what was about to happen.

Hux got to Brendols office, the door of which was open, and knocked on the frame. Brendol looked up, anger written across his face. His belt, a telltale sign of what was to come, was already folded and placed on the large desk that he sat behind.

Hux knew the office from when he was a child, though he rarely traveled to this wing of the house as an adult. The large desk was intricately carved, very old, and there was a datapad and holoprojetor on top. Hux seemed to pause in the doorway, and Kylo couldn't help but see the belt through his eyes, and feel the instant spark of fear from Hux.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"You've disappointed me, again," Brendol said as he stood up. Hux shrank away, nearly backing in to Kylo and Kylo wanted nothing more than to protect him, to wrap him up in his arms and create a human shield around him. But Kylo could do nothing but step back and keep his distance from the man.

"What-"

"Excuse us Kylo, we have some things to discuss," Brendol said as he walked over. He wretched Hux forward by the arm with a bruising grip, pulling him inside and slamming the door in Kylo's face.

Kylo seethed, remaining outside of the office since he was still supposed to protect Hux, but he turned his back to the door and stood off to the side, like he always did. Inside, Kylo could see the scene unfolding.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did, now get on your knees," Brendol said, walking back to the desk to pick up his large, leather belt.

"Father, please-"

"You heard what I said."

"I didn't do anything!" Hux pleaded. In four short sentences, he'd already begun to cry, a kind of desperate fear rising up in him, spiking his brain into momentarily thinking of a way to escape. But he was too well trained, too well oppressed that he'd never run.

"I saw you with that man on Coruscant, how you were  _alone_  with him."

"No, I-" Hux wasn't sure what to say, and Kylo knew it was all his fault. He'd let Hux be left alone with a potential suitor, one he approved of. Of course he'd trailed along behind them, but had remained far enough away that Hux and the man could have some privacy.

He'd seen into the mans thoughts; he was kind, a bit too old for Hux and he had some regrets in his long life. But he wanted to settle down, and when Kylo was out of sight, he'd respected Hux, not taking advantage of him in any way.

Now, it seemed, his attempt to help Hux had backfired, and Hux was going to pay for it.

"I wasn't alone-"

"Liar!" he slapped Hux, the force of which made him stumble to the ground, shawl falling off his shoulders. "I even asked your new body guard about it-" that was  _not_  true, and Kylo knew it. "And he said you were off being  _indecent_  with that man, a man you barely just met!"

Hux let out a pout, right before Brendol brought down the belt across the plane of his back. Hux let out a loud cry, before he was struck again. He put his hands on the carpet to brace himself, and the belt snapped across his back again, marring his skin with large red lines.

Kylo shook with anger as he jerked with every strike. It stung Kylo's back, though it left no marks, as he tried to feel what Hux felt, to share his pain as a way to apologize. Inside the office, Hux was losing it.

He nearly screamed, a high pitched cry voicing his discomfort and Brendol snapped at him, "Be quiet! You don't want to let the whole house what you've done, do you?"

He hit Hux again, and Hux clapped both hands over his mouth obediently, bending over, as if to lean away from the attack. He didn't even try to fight it as he silenced himself.

With each _smack_ , leather licking at skin to leave marks, he let out a quiet squeak of response. “-hic-” was the only noise he made, and he closed his eyes tight, muscles tightening as he curled over further and further. When he was nothing more than a little ball on the floor at the center of his fathers office, he froze as he squeaked out his retaliation.

It sounded like quite hiccups, inaudible from the other side of the room. But Kylo could hear it through the door, and he was aghast. This wasn't Hux fault, none of it was. If Brendol just let him experience life every once in a while, instead of seeing him as piece of property to be sold as soon as possible, he might actually see how obedient Hux really was.

When Hux took a breath, barely inhaling through his sobs, Kylo inhaled at the same time. He wasn't sure how long the beating would last, belt slapping over skin again, and again, and again.

Finally Brendol relented, panting at the effort of having to discipline his child. Hux didn't stop shaking though, chest pressed hard against the tops of his thighs, hands clamped over his mouth and fingers digging into his jaw so tight that he might bruise himself.

Brendol panted, tossing his belt over towards the desk. "Get up," he said in disgust. "Go back to your room and don't you dare come out."

Then he walked around Hux, not even bothering to care or comfort him. Instead he just went back to his desk and took out a handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe the sweat off his brow. Hux let out a pitiful whine, unable to even comprehend being able to stand up.

"I said get up! Get out of my sight."

Slowly Hux began to uncurl. Every muscle, every synapse in his body ached. Every move he made, he could feel the skin on his back stretching and pulling taut, and it felt like Brendol had ripped him open. Of course, he hadn't broken the skin, but it felt like his back had been burned, like it was on fire from an exploding star.

He pushed himself up to a sitting position, slowly pulling the shawl over to press to his face, to wipe away the tears and shame. He was completely embarrassed, and a complete failure, again.

He hadn't been able to keep quiet during that, he'd taken his beating like a damned baby. And now he was going to be locked in his room for who knows how long. Everybody would know he was defiant, that he'd screwed up and wasn't worthy of their sympathies. Everyone, even those in his social circle would know he'd done something wrong because he wouldn't be at any of the social functions; they'd all know he was disobedient.

Slowly Hux got to his feet, sniffling, hands shaking. With his cheeks still red and his eyes still wet, he trembled from the searing pain and the hot and cold feeling that raced over every inch of his skin. With a wince and trying his best not to cry out and bother his father more than he already had, he slowly put the shawl around his shoulders, gasping quietly at the pain of fabric on his now-marred skin.

Then he turned and  _tiptoed_  out of the room, so as not to disturb his father. His head hung low, not even looking up as he walked past Kylo. The pain washed over Kylo like a tidal wave, and he tried desperately to reach out to Hux to sooth him. But Hux 's mind was numb, sunken somewhere deep where he couldn't be reached.

The pain made him dull, empty. Somehow though he found his way back to his bedroom, retracing the steps he'd taken a thousand times before. He didn't even say anything to Kylo as he got to his room, and for the second time that day, Kylo had a door shut right in his face.

Kylo had half a mind to go in and make sure Hux was okay. But after he telepathically watched Hux trudge towards his bed, and collapse on it on his stomach, shawl forgotten on the floor, he figured it might just be best to let the man sleep, and heal. Maybe one of his attendants would come by later on with something for the pain, though Kylo doubted it.

* * *

Hux spent a week in his room. The only time the door was ever opened was when one of the butlers brought him food twice a day. Kylo stood guard, like he always did, growing a bit bored, but also a bit less concerned for Hux as he pulled through the worst of it.

Finally, after five days, Hux was well enough to get up to shower. His skin was so delicate, a feature he berated himself for over and over again, that it seemed to take forever to heal. When his father finally shouted at him, through the door, that his punishment of being confined to his room was over, but that he still wouldn't be let out of the house, he got dressed.

Hux revealed himself, and he looked  _dreadful._ Although he'd been asleep almost the entire time, his eyes looked tired with purple splotches under them. Kylo following the sulking figure as he went down to one of the sitting rooms, that same shawl that had comforted him after the beating draped over his shoulders. He held it close, like a blanket, his head hanging low. Kylo wanted to comfort him with kind gestures, but instead followed in silence.

Hux took a seat near the window, sitting close to a sunny spot, though staying out of direct sunlight. He was quiet, his mind calm; he'd come to terms with the fact that he deserved the beating, for the way he'd acted and lied. He looked out at the lawn, curling up on the little seat under the window and let his forehead press against the paneto rest.

Kylo had to do something about this. "Armitage," he spoke up, and Hux lifted his head, though he didn't look back at Kylo.

"Come here," he demanded. He tried not to sound stern, tried not to use the same tone of voice as Brendol. But it was hard when the vocoder made his voice so monotone, yet crisp. He watched as Hux slowly uncurled from his comfy spot, and without putting up a fight, walked over to Kylo.

Kylo closed the distance, looking down at the hapless, half-starved body that was now under his protection. Hux had barely eaten during his imprisonment, it was a miracle he was even standing. Kylo wondered if he'd remember what he was about to say, or if it would just blur with the rest of his memories of the past week.

"I took this job to protect you, and because Brendol pays me well. But I stay in this job to protect you from everybody, and that includes people in this household."

Hux seemed to hear him, raising his head ever so slightly. His eyelids fluttered, and then he blinked, like he was processing the words somewhere in his addled mind.

"I will never let anybody hurt you ever again." Kylo wasn't sure what else to say, trying to be as contrite as possible.

Hux looked up, catching Kylo's eye through the helmet, and nodded. "Thank you," he squeaked, his voice even more pathetic than his hunched, and shaking form. Then he turned, and went back to the window, this time to sit in the sun, as if to warm himself.


	5. Chapter 5

They were at another ball, and Hux looked eagerly on. He'd been standing next to the dancefloor all evening with his father growing increasingly incensed and angry at his side. Men came up to talk to Brendol Hux, sons at their sides sometimes, and not a single one inquired about Hux, or asked him to dance.

On this evening, Hux was wearing gold. The gown was floor-length with a slit up the side, showing pale skin peeking out from behind it. It was sleeveless and skin tight, showing off his tiny frame and making Kylo wonder when the last time he ate was. And he wore, as always, that telltale collar that seemed so out of place on his otherwise bare throat.

His skin was free of blemishes except for the smattering of freckles that Kylo increasingly paid attention to, most often when Brendol was berating Hux for "that defect."

Now, Hux was on the verge of a total breakdown. Many of the men who spoke to Brendol had in fact tried to court Hux, but none lasted more than one evening. And all the nights and bright shows they’d attended seemed to go well, atleast to Hux. But now, none of the many even acknowledged him, like he'd done something wrong.

And done something wrong he had, that's what he told himself. Why else would nobody want him at their side, or let alone for one single dance? He had to be a poor conversationalist, or perhaps he really did have two left feet. Perhaps he made for dull company, he wasn’t sure, but the whole thing made him too worked up.

Whatever the reason, Hux slowly curled in on himself as the band played song, after song, and he stood next to the ballroom floor, alone in a sea of people. Finally he cracked, and let out a quiet hiccough as the tears began to line his lower lids.

"Father, I think I'd like to go for a walk," he said, barely over the music. He hadn't turned to Brendol, but Brendol heard it and broke away from the conversation he’d been having. Nearby, Kylo Ren stood guard, silently.

"No, absolutely not. You may not have noticed, but you haven't had a  _single_  person come up and speak to you all night. All night! So you're not going anywhere until-" Hux couldn't help it as he let out one single, tiny pout.

He was crushed; he was about to have a complete breakdown in front of the entire party. After that, nobody would want to be seen with him. He'd be shamed, forever an outcast in a growing world of loneliness and tired bones. He was horrified with himself, so frail and powerless that he couldn't even keep his own emotions in check. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat, hot and sticky as he held back the impending tears.

"Oh fine, fine. But no fainting, or you won't be going to the next function." Brendol said it as if his words were threat enough to sooth his sons lonely soul, but Hux just nodded. Without a glance back, he moved through the crowd, quickly threading through people, all of which who knew him on some level, but all of whom didn't stop to say hi or share a quick conversation.

Hux also knew he didn't have to look back, or speak to Kylo in order for his body guard to be right behind him. And when he broke out onto the balcony, he was unsurprised to see Kylo Ren emerge from the crowd behind him, a few feet away.

Hux took off at a quick pace, walking the balcony fast, past couples chatting and flaunting their love in his direction. He walked to the far end of the balcony and down the steps he knew were there, descending into the lower level where it was a bit chillier than upstairs. Hux hoped it would kill him, on the one hand, or that it might atleast cool his quickly-reddening cheeks.

He was able to find seclusion, too far off the regular path to have much lighting. So he stopped in a dark-lit spot, and gulped down hard. His throat felt like it was on fire, trying to hold back his pain as he stared out at an empty lawn, the sounds of the party far behind him. Why couldn't he just be like them, happy and in love. Why couldn't he find someone, anyone to love him back when all he did was try.

But his trying never  _was_ good enough, it never had been. He was fickle and frail, with nothing in his soul except the lust he held for a face unknown. He'd never find anybody, he might as well stay locked up in his room until Brendol decided he'd had enough, and ship him off to some religious order on the Outer Rim.

Just before the first tear fell, Kylo spoke up. "Armitage," he said quietly, stepping into the man’s space, who was shaking with self-hate and loathing. Hux raised his head just a little at recognition of his name, and he furiously wiped a hand under each eye to stop any tears that were about to fall.

He sniffled and tried to sound like Kylo was interrupting him, because he was. "Yes, what is it?"

"Turn around."

Hux froze;  _turn around_? Was Kylo Ren, technically his subordinate, giving him an order? Kylo had no right to request anything from Hux, not least of all right now when Hux was at, perhaps, one of the lowest points he'd been in since the day he met the aloof bodyguard. But he turned around regardless.

And there, right in front of him, in what little light filtered in through the nearest lantern several feet away, Kylo held his hand out, arm outstretched in Hux's direction. "Will you allow me this dance?" he asked.

The question, and motion, took him completely by surprise. Somewhere vaguely, he knew that if he paid just enough attention, he could almost hear the new song that the band had started to play. He couldn't quite guess the name of it, but it was something slow, and he was sure he'd heard it before. He hiccoughed again, tears draining and drying up as his eyes trailed to Kylo's hand, staring at it. Then he nodded, and stepped forward, "Yes."

Hux put his hand in Kylo's, stepping closer to rest his other hand on Kylo's shoulder. Kylo pulled him in, holding out Hux 's hand in his own while the other went to rest on Hux 's back, right in the middle. It was a comforting gesture, not romantic in the slightest except for the fact that they were dancing together.

Hux understood now, that Kylo knew how sad he was. He'd probably watched the hope drain from Hux’s face as each couple passed, and each song played out. So he appreciated it, stepping in just a bit closer so that if he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was dancing with an intimate partner. Someone tall and strong, with dark hair, and even darker eyes.

His eyelids fluttered until they were shut, and he let himself listen to the music, and let Kylo slowly spin them in a circle, swaying gently back and forth like the breeze. Hux was unaware of what he was doing, unaware of how, with each swaying step, he grew closer, and closer to Kylo.

Then, when he was close enough to rest his head on Kylo's shoulder, he did just that. He took his hand back from the other, and very slowly ran both up over Kylo's shoulders, feeling the coarse material under his fingertips. He relished in it, sliding arms around Kylo's shoulders to embrace him in a hug, never breaking their soft sway.

Kylo's arms slowly wrapped around Hux's thin frame, completely encompassing him. And he held Hux there, with his hands resting on the man’s rib cage that he could almost feel under his gloved fingers. He didn't squeeze, but his grasp was firm enough to hold Hux to himself, to provide some sort of care that Hux was sorely lacking.

Neither man said anything as they danced, Hux letting his eyes close and feeling comforted even as his nose pressed against the coarse fabric of Kylo's cowl. Again, he smelled good, distinctly like himself. He didn’t smell old, strange at it might sound; whatever personal products he used, they smelled like something he himself might wear, or atleast the other meh of his age might wear. Whatever he used wasn't synthetic, and Hux tried to memorize it, simply because this was the most intimate dance he'd ever experienced.


	6. Chapter 6

After that, things changed. It was imperceptible, at first. Kylo was still at his door whenever Hux woke up, and Kylo was always the last to see him back to his bedroom in the evenings. Hux still never saw Kylo take off his helmet, and Kylo was always fully dressed, fully ominous, and quiet. But something had changed.

Hux wasn't sure if it was in Kylo's posture, the way he lingered behind Hux that was, perhaps, a bit closer than before. But something felt different, and different felt good.

So it was no surprise when Hux, after having felt  _something_ akin to emotion, found himself awake in the middle of the night, feeling aroused.

It had been a long time since he'd felt like that, longer still since he'd actually had the energy to do anything about it. But here, in the quiet of his room, the large chamber silent save for a few rustling blankets as he pushed them away, Hux began to stroke himself.

He wasn't sure what it would lead to; he might just peter out and go soft, or just run out of energy. He may get bored, he wasn't sure. But he had to try, a softly bobbing erection asking for attention.

Hux stayed quiet as he stroked, using some lotion from the bathroom that he'd had to get up and bring to the bedside. He stroked slowly, a full hand around himself, as he lay staring at the ceiling. Naked and exposed, feeling a sense of freedom now that he didn't have the demanding collar around his neck, he imagined a man, stronger yet somehow tender, kissing up his neck and pushing him into the bed.

The man's form was faceless, but he didn't need to see who it was. The man pushed him open, and Hux wished he had the flexibility and diligence to be able to stroke and prod at himself at the same time. The man would have controlling hands and guiding fingers that would roam over his hips, leaving bruises no doubt. And Hux would wear those bruises proudly, and show them off as a sign that he was, in fact, desirable.

He could see himself with softly tanned skin, and the man reaching around as Hux rolled over onto his side, pressing up against an imaginary force. An imaginary person who was only barely taller than him, and who had hands that held him the way Kylo had held him. A man who protected him like Kylo, who was hard on the outside but caring and tentative, always on his peripheral.

Hux gasped, eyes opening wide as he realized he was perfectly picturing the man his father had hired to protect him, imagining him laying right behind him, spreading Hux open and holding him in his arms. Hux hadn't thought about it until that moment, but now he was painfully aware of how attracted he actually was to his body guard. Kylo had been in his thoughts for days, and only now did those thoughts manifest themselves.

Hux grabbed one of his pillows and pulled it to his chest, his cock bursting to life at the thought of Kylo being the one to stroke him. It didn't matter that he didn't have a face, Hux wasn't concerned about that. He wanted the connection, the heat of human breath on the back of his neck and arms wrapped securely around him like they had been on the landing pad, and when they'd danced.

"What are you doing?" Snapped a familiar mechanical voice.

Hux gasped, sitting up right away and looking towards the end of the bed. There, in the shadows near the door, stood the very faint outline of Kylo,  _in his bedroom_.

"H- how'd you get in here?" Hux asked, slowly realizing he was completely naked, with a slicked up palm and a hardened pink length.

"What - are - you - doing?" Kylo said again, demanding an answer.

"I'm- I don't-" Hux slowly pulled the blankets into his lap, shifting to try to hide his erection. He squeaked quietly, embarrassment washing over him. "I don't know," he said.

"You can't-" Kylo sighed hard, vocoder hissing as it translated the reaction. "We can't be doing this."

"What? But we're not doing anything," Hux corrected, but very suddenly the blanket was pulled away from him by an imaginary force, revealing his length that hadn't calmed in the slightest.

A breath of wind ghosted over his tip, making Hux gasp in surprise and fright, before he fell back onto his elbows to invite more as he was nearly ready to explode. He hadn't realized he'd been so close, until suddenly he was splayed out on his bed and Kylo was in his room.

Without seeming to move at all, and with no depression into the mattress, Kylo was immediately perched between his legs, crouching like a monster at the end of the bed. He leered over Hux, mask unreadable as Hux lay open and vulnerable to him. Even if he wanted to fight this off, whatever this imaginary dream or nightmare was, Hux didn't have the strength.

"Tell me if this is what you want.”

“I- yes.”

“Say it.”

“Yes, I want this.”

“I can't  _actually_ touch you… but I can do this." Somewhere in Hux’s mind, this all made perfect sense. The fact that Kylo hadn't just waltzed in through the door to his room because he would never be so brazen, yet somehow, he'd gotten in even though it wasn't  _really_  him. Hux tried not to think about it, even though he'd always had a suspicion that his body guard wasn't quite like every other body guard he'd had.

Hux opened his mouth to stutter, but closed it again. He wanted to be at his peak performance, he wanted to look as good as he did whenever he went to a social function, even though all those times nobody took advantage of the hours he spent getting ready. Hux swallowed and tried again.

"T-take me, ah-!" He was swallowed whole, all the way down to the hilt. Kylo’s figure still remained hunched on the bed, as if he were the real Kylo, while the Force swirled around Hux’s cock and tightened, making it feel like he was dripping wet.

Hux spurted to life, coming onto his stomach and chest as he fell back, pulling at the sheets. He whined at the contact, thighs twitching as he came after such a simple, quick gesture. He thrust his hips up as the presence disappeared, and he chased the release, feeling wholly too pent up not to cum on contact, and also not to soften after his first orgasm.

Hux writhed quietly as he moaned, spreading his legs open wider for Kylo and inviting him closer. He was content to lay there, his body finally alive, brain fog lifting as he too was lifted from the bed. A hand on his lower back pulled him up, maneuvering him onto his knees.

A force pulled his legs back until they were bent at the knee, and something pushed him forward until he was thrust into Kylo's lap and met with a kiss. Kylo’s face was hidden in shadow, but what Hux's imagination requested, his reality received.

Hux was met with warm, soft lips inviting him in deeper. He threaded fingers through long, thick locks of hair, lips crashing against Kylo's as he slid in to his lap. Hux spread a leg on either side of Kylo, and while he was busy tugging at those tresses and Kylo's extraordinary way of sucking on his lower lip, Kylo pressed the flat of his hand against Hu's lower back, to keep him close. His other hand, both still gloved, and still wearing everything but his helmet, guided his exposed cock up into Hux.

Hux cried out, tossing his head back and Kylo took full advantage of the plane of his throat, kissing down to his freckled shoulder where he nipped and smeared a myriad of kisses.

Hux wrapped both arms around Kylo's shoulders, holding him to the kiss. "Mark me," he whispered and Kylo bit down on Hux’s throat, causing him to cry out again. Then Hux began moving his hips back and forth, like he'd known what to do all along even though he'd never been in this situation before.

Kylo helped with the hand on his back, the other on his hip. He sucked at Hux's throat that tasted like vanilla, a byproduct of the bath he'd taken before bed, no doubt. A force once again swirled around Hux’s cock, still wet, still hot and stroking up the underside. It was soft like a ribbon over skin, coaxing precome out of Hux who was trembling with want.

He tore Kylo away from the needy bite that had been working into his neck to moan into his mouth. Kylo helped Hux ride him, his body radiating heat against Hux who was fully exposed to him.

Hux twisted his hips in a circle, seating himself fully into Kylo's lap. His mind was exploding in the heat that was like a warm blanket all around them, and he didn't care if anybody heard them making love from the other side of the door. All he knew was that Kylo was going to have him, and he'd do anything to give himself over to Kylo now. He didn't want anybody else; nobody else could make him feel like this, his soul lifted, like a burden that was light enough to carry now.

Hux toppled over, falling forward as he came on hands and knees, while Kylo's visage disappeared. His thighs were weightless, his mouth was full of heat and tongue and his eyes saw stars. On all fours he came hard and it wracked his body, making him mewl for more until he lowered his forehead nearly to the footboard itself. He gripped it tightly, his cry of ecstasy turning into a breathy moan. 

When he looked up, forehead dotted with sweat and eyes unfocused from the orgasm that had just ripped open his guts, he saw Kylo across the room again, standing where he had been before. Hux moaned weakly in defeat, letting his head fall to rest completely on the comforter as he curled up in a prayer position.

He didn't need to see it when Kylo disappeared, but he knew it hadn't been real. He'd finally cracked, finally gone insane, but atleast he was insane enough to have that vivid of a sex dream. Hux let out a quiet whine, which turned in to a pout before he let himself roll over onto his side, yearning for someone to hold him in the after throes.

* * *

That was it. His mind was made up. Hux was going to actively pursue seducing his body guard. He'd thought about it before, with the others, but the others had been too afraid of Brendol to even seem like they would reciprocate. But Kylo, he was not like the others.

Hux had a sneaking suspicion that his body guard was Force-sensitive. He’d never met anyone like that before, but he’d heard the stories, the rumors. Hux could tell by the way he looked, or rather, his helmet glanced at certain people that he was reading their thoughts. Hux was probably no different, his mind just as open and willing as everyone else’s. Even, for the sexual escapades of a Force-ghost in his chambers in the middle of the night.

So that morning, Hux requested to be dressed in his most revealing outfit. It was barely more than a loincloth with an embroidered belt, and he used a special lotion with glitter in it on his shoulders, to make his freckles stand out even more. He felt almost proud of them now, remembering how Kylo had kissed and sucked on them, as if he was showering Hux with his attention. Nothing could stop Hux from feeling confident today, nothing.

He was surprised when, unlike every other morning, he opened the door to his bedroom to find nobody waiting for him in the hall. There was no guard, no Brendol, and most of all, no Kylo.

Hux peered up and down the hallway, but it seemed empty. Maybe they'd forgotten about him? He knew that wasn't true, because Brendol almost never left Hux alone. Even at night, he knew guards stood watch outside his door. So it was strange not to have an escort down to breakfast.

It was even stranger when he got down to the dining room, and no tableware was set out. Hux puzzled over this, thinking to the best of his abilities about what to do next. He could go to the kitchen to get breakfast, but then again, he didn't  _need_  food. He should probably eat after the previous night, but he was more curious as to where Brendol and Kylo were.

So he wandered the mansion alone, perhaps for the first time in years, only to head in the direction of his father’s office. As he got closer, he could hear two distinct voices, and when he got there, he peered curiously through the open doorway.

Inside, Brendol stood with a man Hux only knew to be his lawyer, and the two were talking excitedly. Hux stepped slowly into the doorway, feeling miniscule compared to its tall frame.

"Ah, there he is! Come in here, my boy," Brendol said, a smile plastered on his face. A smile? Brendol  _never_  smiled, Hux thought. But he stepped in at his father’s request, looking around the room. No Kylo there either, though.

"Come, come, I have some great news," Brendol ushered him forward towards a large datapad that probably belong to his lawyer friend.

"Where's Kylo?" Hux asked, eager to show off to him, maybe even rub a shoulder up against him. He wondered what Kylo would think if he got back to his quarters that evening and had glitter on one arm of his robes. The thought almost made Hux giddy. Atleast it would, if Brendol hadn’t looked a bit  _too_  happy.

"Here, look here," he motioned to the large datapad. Hux skimmed it, just long enough to see the heading on the top that stated  _MARRIAGE CONTRACT_.

"See, you've done it my boy! You've received a marriage proposal that I could accept!"

"I- what?" Hux asked, immediately caught off guard.

"Somebody has decided to take you at their side, this is such great news!" He clasped both of Hux’s hands, drawing his eyes away from the contract before he could read more. "After all these years that we've been working up to this, it's finally happened. I couldn't be happier."

"Perhaps a toast is in order?" The lawyer chimed in, motioning to the well-stocked liquor cabinet across the room.

"That's a fine idea! Drinks all around, cigars too, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all,” the lawyer said.

Meanwhile, Hux just stared. Marriage. A proposal. Brendol accepted? Where had Hux been? "But- but where's Kylo?" he asked, still confused. Surely Kylo could fix this, surely Kylo could talk Hux through it, maybe even move in with him and his new husband. But where was he now, he couldn’t just be… _gone_. Hux gasped with the realization, what little color he had draining from his face.

"Don't think about that now, his services were no longer needed. Besides, your new spouse will hire their own private security to ensure your safety, I'm sure. Here," before Hux knew it, a glass of foul-smelling liquor was thrust into his hand. It was inky brown in an intricate glass, and he stared down at it.

Kylo – no longer necessary. Perhaps he was no longer necessary to Brendol, but to Hux he was everything, _everything_. Hux dropped the glass in his astonishment, his hopes of falling in love dashed. This was supposed to be the beginning, but it seemed like his new start was over before it even began.

Brendol and the lawyer scrambled to get a towel, Brendol boasting about how Hux must just be in shock to finally have received a marriage proposal. He walked Hux to the couch to lay down, Hux who was unresponsive, staring straight ahead of him without blinking. Because Kylo Ren really was gone, and Armitage Hux knew he would never see him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New perfume name: Scent of Hux.

After that, things went downhill. Hux was moved to a new bedroom that had bars across the windows, and minimal stimulation. To Hux, it was like his father had known he would try to kill himself rather than be married off to some stranger, so Brendol had taken every precaution to make sure he made it to the big day.

Hux spent the week before his wedding sick in bed. He threw up daily, could barely hold down food, and on the day of the wedding itself, he had to force down a smoothie just so he wouldn't look like he had been starving.

He sat in the bathtub of warm, lavender-scented water and let the others wash him. He wasn't sure who they were, probably a hired help. But he couldn't do anything on his own. He couldn’t do his makeup, or apply the expensive face cream he liked. He couldn't paint his nails or even do his own eyeliner. He was empty, sold off and bought like a cheap piece of cattle, and now he'd be leaving his childhood home forever, with no prospective future. He decided he was going to kill himself on his wedding night.

He'd play along, as best he could anyways. In these high society weddings, his groom-to-be would most likely try to show off just how rich he was by getting the priciest suite, probably with a balcony. It would be a convenient out for someone whose life meant so little, even to himself.

He was dressed in a white gown with long lace sleeves and real crystals dotted across the train of it. It was a mermaid cut and he was given a very small, conservative floral head piece that was clipped just off to the side that hinted at a veil.

Hux didn't get to meet his groom before the ceremony. He was empty, of everything. All feelings of anger and bitterness and sorrow were gone; he was just a shell. A well trailed shell who would take the hand of the man who vowed to love him, though they would both know it wouldn’t be true. He only had to get through the ceremony and then the evening, before his whole dreadful, tragic life would be over.

As Hux stepped from the hovercar that brought him to the extravagant venue, quite cathedral like in architecture, people had already taken their seats, and his groom was already waiting on the pedestal.

* * *

Ben Solo was beyond happy, in fact, he might even say he was excited. Only a week after one of the most passionate intimate encounters of his life, he was finally marrying the man he couldn't deny his feelings for any longer. Soon, Armitage Solo wouldn't have to worry about a thing; he wouldn't even have to lift a finger if he didn't want to. He'd be all Ben's, and Ben was over the moon about it.

He’d been in Hux’s room that night, Force-projecting against his better judgment, just to provide some comfort to Hux. But after their heated exchange, he’d known what he had to do.

His whole family was at the ceremony of course, even his mother and father despite their icy relationship. His friends who'd all set aside their helmets and black robes were his groomsmen in matching suits. Ben stood with his hands at his sides, nervous to see his bride, unconcerned for why they were mixing the words.

He wore a tailored suit with tails, black on black, with a black tie that had a red pin in it. When the wedding processional began to play, he turned with a conservative smile on his face, trying to hold back his eagerness.

People rose from the pews as Armitage Hux was walked down the aisle by Brendol Hux. His face looked sunken, his eyes red like he was about to cry. Ben's smile wavered, only slightly, because he knew this was what Hux wanted. He'd seen it, that night after he'd left, the plan Hux came up with to pursue him. And so, he'd decided to woo him right back, and seal the deal with their marriage.

It hadn't been an easy feat because Brendol had turned away every single other suitor who'd even had a brief conversation with Hux. But after he’d spendt a month with Hux, however short that was, he hadn’t wanted to waste one more minute with Hux in his bed. He also knew Hux couldn’t say in Brendols house much longer, or he might go insane and do something dangerous.

Ben had of course lied to Brendol and told him he would keep Hux well under his thumb, and that they would be moving in to Brendol's house in the near future so Brendol could keep an eye on his disobedient son. All of this, of course, had been skillfully avoided in the contract thanks to some Force-manipulation. And now today was a big day, _the_ big day, and Ben knew he’d made the right choice.

Brendol passed off Hux’s hand to him, and Ben squeezed it once in reassurance. He knew Hux had never seen his face, but he had to know, he just  _had to_ , that it was Kylo Ren, the professional name he used when he was employed. He shook Brendols’ hand with the other, thanked him, then turned and went up to the altar where they would bow, and spend the next two hours getting married.

* * *

The wedding was long, for everyone. Two hours of a man in robes droning on about the sanctity of life, love and marriage was a bit much. Ben kept glancing sideways at Hux, and as the ceremony progressed, he slowly grew concerned.

Hux had started crying almost the second they knelt down, and he hadn't stopped. But he was crying silently; nobody would know of his pain until they turned around. And even then, people might just think it was tears of joy. But Ben watched as tears rolled down Hux’s cheeks, and he wanted desperately to say something, anything.

Finally, they rose to exchange gifts. Ben’s ring was a solid gold band, simple enough, and Hux, well Brendol had helped pick out the perfect gift. It was a collar, of course, made of pink leather and encrusted with diamonds. Ben had been dreading this part; he didn’t want to _own_ Hux, he wanted to love him. But he had to play the part only until the morning because he didn’t want to cause a problem with his new father in law on the day of his wedding.

So Hux lowered his head and Ben snapped the collar on, having convinced Brendol that Hux didn’t need one with a buckle. Then they turned, and walked down the aisle hand in hand, as a couple.

Ben tried not to pry, he really did. He didn't _want to_ in order to know what Hux was thinking. So he avoided looking into Hux’s mind, but outwardly, but he couldn't feel anything from Hux. There was literally nothing. No happiness, nor fear, no anger, nor pain. Hux wasn't displaying any emotions besides the tears that silently dripped down his cheeks, not even as white rose pedals began to shower down on them and Ben couldn't help but laugh, this being the most joyous day of his life.

They parted ways at the end of the aisle, Hux to change into his dinner outfit and Ben to be clapped on the back by his wedding party, and break out the cigars. That night, dinner went perfectly, except for one thing: the wedding couple was only a couple of one.

Hux had “taken a turn,” for the worst probably. He was ill, and had apparently gotten very sick after the ceremony. Maybe it was all the excitement people reasoned, or maybe it was the sip of wine from the goblet that they'd shared. Whatever the reason, Ben went to his wedding dinner alone.

Dinner was served, speeches were made, champagne was poured and refilled. It was revelry all around, and the excuse of "well you know how he is" was whispered behind Ben's back when people spoke about Hux.

Finally, the hour was upon him. It was just after eleven o'clock and Ben bid farewell to the last guest. He and Hux were staying in a very high-priced hotel room only acquired through Leia's connections, and it took up a whole floor of the building. Ben was escorted up by his best man, and they gave each other a hearty thump on the back before he waved his hand over the keypad, not needing to put in the code at all.

The suite was lavish, with overly large furniture and an extravagant bouquet on the entryway table. He looked around, but heard no sounds. He knew where Hux would be, so he veered off to the left, through a sitting room, then into his private bedroom. This was the kind of hotel for the super elite.

He had his own private wing of the suite, with his own bedroom, bathroom, and even a kitchen if he felt like cooking. On the other side of the suite, he knew Hux had the same. Ben changed quickly, laying out his suit on the bed that he knew he should hang up. But it wasn't going anywhere, and they had a shared bedroom suite that would serve their purposes for the night.

Ben freshened up, shaving slowly as to not cut himself, but brushing his teeth hastily. He brushed back his hair, and put on a pair of brand new pajama pants. They were black, of course, and he thought about putting on a dab of cologne before he joined his brand new lover in the other room. He decided against it, since Hux had the proclivity to sniff him whenever they'd been close enough for such a thing.

Finally Ben was ready, so he turned out the lights in his private bedroom out of habit, and knocked on the door to the shared suite. There was no answer, but he could feel Hux’s presence on the other side. So he waited a few seconds, before he pushed open the door.

The room was even more extravagant than his own. Two large doors were open onto a patio with a fogged force field around it so nobody could see in, and the room was dimly lit to evoke a certain mood. A large, red and gold four-poster bed had rose petals strewn across the comforter, and there was a myriad of bottles placed on the bedside table with a glass of champagne on each. There, standing at the foot of the bed with his back to Ben, was Hux.

He was fully naked, wearing nothing more than the pink collar from earlier. Ben walked over, emotion welling up at seeing Hux's skin, his real skin, bare and flushed and ripe for the picking. He walked around Hux, heart swelling along with his cock, smiling perhaps more broadly than he should.

He could still see the lasting effects of the tears on Hux’s face, his eyes puffy and red, lips downturned. He was silent, and Ben could feel his heartbeat barely flutter as Ben tilted his chin up. Ben smiled warmly down at Hux, but Hux’s eyes seemed to be glazed over like he was in some sort of haze. Maybe it was the medicine they gave him to calm him down after he'd gotten ill, or maybe it was something else. Ben didn't want to think about what the "something else" might be.

"It's good to see you again," he said quietly, the sounds and sights of the city drowned out this high up. Hux didn't say anything in response.

"I missed you at dinner, the cake was delicious," he tried to lure Hux out of his shell with talk of something mundane, like food. Still Hux didn't reciprocate. So Ben leaned down, intent with getting the kiss he was denied after the priest had sanctified their marriage.

But the kiss was bleak, Hux doing nothing to reciprocate. Ben kissed him softly once, before pulling back and looking with concern at Hux. He let his chin go, and Hux's head sunk down once more.

Finally Hux spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "Do with me as you wish. I'm yours."

His voice cracked like a rock being split in half, no trace of sincerity or interest. Ben took a step back, looking at Hux who he now realized was a hardened shell, drained of all emotions when the prospect of being married off was finally realized. For a second, Ben thought he may have made a huge mistake, but then, he dipped in to see if this had all been the wrong thing to do. What he found, was shocking.

"He didn't tell you," Ben whispered. Then he gasped, eyes widening. "You didn't know, you- that bastard," he hissed the last word, growing angry at the notion. Brendol Hux hadn't told his son at all who he was marrying, which may have been the very thing to save him from growing in to this cold, empty thing.

So Ben stepped forward again nearly chest to chest with Hux, and he reached up as he leaned in. He pulled free the snap on the collar, and tossed it to the side; he could feel Hux jerk as he was released from the restraint that was an accessory he’d worn nearly every day of his life. Then he whispered. “I promised you once, that I would never let anybody hurt you again. And I intend to keep that promise.” He stroked the backs of his fingers over Hux’s arm in a reassuring gesture, barely able to contain himself now that he had Hux all to himself.

Hux jerked awake, head immediately turning in Bens direction, eyes growing wide. Ben nodded in reassurance, smile returning.

“I took that job-“

“You- its-” Hux stepped back. “It’s you!” He said in disbelief, eyes unblinking as they scanned Ben’s face quickly, suddenly made very aware of all the details of it. Then he threw his arms around Ben’s shoulders, and his knees buckled as he let out a sob.

Ben fell with him, wrapping arms tight around his waist to keep him close as he knelt with Hux.

“It’s you, its you, _it’s you_ ,” Hux repeated, squeezing Ben until he was pressed cheek to cheek, Hux trembling in his arms.

Ben felt the tears falling on his bare shoulder as he soothed Hux, hushing him gently and stroking a thumb over his back. His skin was warm and drew Ben in, but he ignored his own need as Hux cried in his arms.

“Is this a dream?”

“No.”

“You’re actually here?”

“I’ll always be here for you Armitage, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m afraid if I let go,” Hux sniffled. “Then you’ll disappear.”

“I promise,” Ben said, slowly pulling away, and Hux let him get some space between them. “That this isn’t a dream.” Then he leaned in again, eyes flicking to Hux’s lips, hungry to feel the man’s body against his own. “Let me show you that it’s not a dream,” he muttered, and Hux leaned in to meet him.

The second they kissed, it was electrifying. Hux moaned into the contact, body surging forward, nearly toppling Ben over. He carded fingers through Ben’s hair, relishing in the feel. And Ben tilted his head back to let Hux rear up over him, before he skillfully got to one knee, and scoped Hux up off the ground.

Still kissing, he carried Hux over the threshold, laying him out on the rose-petal covered bed. Their legs tangled together as Ben climbed over Hux, his pants providing a slight amount of support to his burgeoning length, and he didn’t dare lay down fully on Hux because he didn’t want to make him feel like he had to answer its demanding presence.

Hux kissed him open mouthed and inexperienced, but Ben guided him, warm tongue pressing past his lips. He was going to shower Hux in praise and love, and prove to him that he was worth all that Ben could give. Ben dared to explore with his tongue, flicking it against Hux’s before he broke away, to hastily kiss down Hux’s torso.

His hands roamed over Hux’s warm skin that was so soft and supple; he knew Hux had spent a lifetime preparing for this moment, and it showed.

Ben kissed down, skipping over large swaths of skin in his excitement, getting down to the part he wanted most. He slid a hand up Hux’s chest to rest right in the middle, as he settled down between Hux’s legs, coming to rest with his lips pressed into his thigh.

There, he kissed in a mark, inhaling the scent of Hux. His growing erection was in Ben’s peripheral, and Ben noted the fact that Hux was completely free of hair. He wanted to touch him, to cup his balls and feel their softness. So he did just that, two soft lumps that made Hux buck his hips as Ben stroked his thumb between then. Ben removed himself from Hux’s thigh, still cupping his balls as he went to suck on the base of his cock, tongue moving in a licking motion to stimulate him.

Above him, Hux moaned, his legs spreading wider around Ben and bending at the knee. Hux choked on something, words perhaps, and Ben looked up, his cock straining at the sight of Hux’s frame spread out before him. Ben eased up on the licks, to let Hux speak.

“Kylo, you don’t-”

“Ben,” he corrected.

Hux wiggled his hips like he wanted more. “You don’t- I can-”

“It’s okay, I want to,” he said, knowing Hux had most likely assumed he’d be doing this to his husband on their wedding night, not the other way around.

“Ben-” Hux moaned, rolling his hips, so Ben decided to indulge him. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s tip that twitched upward, curving soft and warm, and the color of a rose. Then he spread his lips, flicking out his tongue to test.

Hux wailed, head turning from side to side as he tugged at the sheets. This was going to be too easy, so Ben decided to be kind and not tease Hux as he slipped his lips fully around his tip. He swirled his tongue around, just for a few passes before he slipped down further, bobbing his head. Hux’s arched off the bed, pulling hard at the sheets as some rose petals fell off of it and onto the floor.

Hux cried out when he came and continued to toss his head back and forth, Ben’s hand sliding down from his chest to his twitching thighs. He traced a thumb down the inside of each thigh, before he pressed up the inside of each knee, effectively pushing Hux’s legs wider. Ben swallowed every last drop, not stopping until he was fully satisfied Hux was empty, and when Hux started whimpering.

Ben moved up, taking every drop of cum and saliva with him. He left Hux’s tip with a puckered kiss that made him whine, before crawling up the bed to meet him again.

Hux met him with a kiss, which was unexpected, but Ben assumed it was just an excuse for Hux to run fingers through his hair again, to tuck those locks behind his ear and stroke his face. Ben rolled them over onto their sides, one of Hux’s legs trapped between Bens, the other hoisted up over his hip. Slowly Hux’s body stopped twitching, and his breaths returned to normal as Ben involved him in a passionate kiss.

“You didn’t have to,” Hux whispered, like they might be overhead.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“I can do it, too, if you-”

“Relax, this is your wedding night too.”

Hux nodded, averting his eyes for a moment before he shifted on the bed so he could snuggle up his head under Bens chin. Ben wrapped both arms around him, holding Hux close as they breathed and recovered for round two.

Hux inhaled deep, his nose pressed to Ben’s chest. “You smell good.”

“I’ve noticed that you do that.”

“You always smell good.”

“Good,” Ben hummed, thumb stroking over Hux’s arm. So far, Ben hadn’t thought of where to go for their honeymoon, he hadn’t really had time to think about it with all of the wedding preparations. “If you could go somewhere, anywhere in the whole Galaxy, where would you go?”

Hux was quiet for a bit, thinking before he spoke contemplatively. “Somewhere far away from my father.”

Ben muttered quietly, “I can do that,” kissing Hux’s forehead. Then he changed the subject, not wanting to think about Hux’s father while they were consummating their marriage. “You know it was real, don’t you? The other night, in your bedroom?”

“I had a sneaking suspicion it was,” Hux broke away to rest his head on the pillow, so they could look each other in the eye. “I wasn’t sure but… it seemed to make sense.”

Ben nodded. “I didn’t do that, you know. You did.”

“How?”

“Well you were thinking of me. And I… was… in a compromising position, at the time.”

“Oh really?” Hux said, and Ben couldn’t help but smile at his sneaky, underhanded tease.

“Really,” Ben muttered, quieting their conversation with a kiss, while in one hand he caught a bottle of lube that had floated over from the table.

He slicked up his fingers and traced them down Hux’s backside; Hux lifted his leg a bit higher to allow easier access. Ben stroked to warm up the area, and Hux seemed to be okay with the distraction of practicing his kissing technique.

Ben was unsurprised that down there, Hux was shaved too. He’d probably spent hours getting ready, the entire time Ben had been at dinner perhaps. And now here he was, smelling like lavender and sighing into Ben’s mouth; he barely even flinched when Ben slid in a finger, then a second.

Finally Ben pulled away and slid down the bed a bit to accommodate the position he was after, as he whispered a quiet, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Hux whispered back, the lights seeming to grow dimmer around them.

“I’ll go slow,” Kylo slicked his own cock that was begging for this. He’d been ignoring it, going down on Hux and then cuddling, it had been utter neglected. Now it demanded attention, seeking out Hux’s hole as Kylo gripped the base, guiding it into finding the right spot.

“You don’t have to,” Hux reassured, reaching behind himself to push himself open with fingers right in his cleft. But he also reached out with those nimble fingers for Kylo, the tips of them brushing over his cock. Ben bit back a shudder, since he’d be complacent with any form of intimacy at this point, so long as his cock was involved.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“I might.” The words held more weight than they might have if Kylo wasn’t 180lbs of pure muscle. He pressed up, throat squeezing tight to silence his own moans of desire as he felt Hux’s hole, tight and wanting.

It was a bit like a test, gauging if he was too fast, too big, too off-position. But finally he managed to slip past the muscle, Kylo’s tip screaming to him at how tight and wet Hux was. Ben broke out in a sweat, trying to hold back but even for him, it had been a long time since he’d been with anyone like this.

When he was finally able to break his concentration enough, finally able to pull back, and push back in without worrying he might hurt Hux, he turned his attention back to Hux.

Hux was wound so tight he might implode if Ben let him. His face however was slackened, mouth opened in awe and eyes closed, lids twitching as Ben thrust in to him.

Then Ben leaned in, closing Hux’s mouth with his own and a moan ripped from Hux’s throat, his body spurned to life by Ben. He began to rock against Ben’s own thrusts, hips curling up, legs slowly making their way to wrap around Ben’s waist.

Ben rolled over then, satisfied with the response he got, and he gripped Hux’s hips in his hands, lifting him slightly off the bed.

Hux threw his arms around Ben’s shoulders, moaning unabashedly, snapping his hips to meet Ben as he bore down on Hux. Then Ben reached up, unwilling to hold Hux up off the bed the entire time, so he dragged a pillow down from the head of the bed, and slid it under Hux’s hips.

Then he slid his thumbs up the backs of Hux’s thighs, forcing his legs to release Ben. He continued, hands scaling up the length of Hux’s calves until they were at his ankles, and very slowly, while still thrusting, he pushed Hux’s legs up.

He pushed them as far as he could, until he hooked one over his shoulder. Hux began to whine with each advance, but put up no protest even as Ben got his second ankle over his shoulder.

Ben went to kiss him, but Hux was lost, hips jerking up to meet Ben, mouth slacked open and mind too gone to even fix Ben’s hair when it got in his face. So Ben leaned down, kissing hard into Hux’s freckled shoulder as he wrapped a slick hand around his cock. Hux wrapped both arms around Ben’s shoulders, holding him close as he whined.

And there, Ben rutted into Hux, who was giving as good as he was getting. His stomach curled, his body pressed in half, and he was able to meet Ben, getting him to go as deep as he could. Ben lost it, since nobody ever took him like this, or sounded so aroused when they were with him.

Ben dug his toes into the comforter, slipping on rose petals as he thrusted. He kissed hard, sucking and biting into Hux’s shoulder. He would create a mark of their union, not a collar, but one that would fade with time. When he was too hot, sweat dripping down his back and down his hair, he finally gave in. His cock couldn’t hold out any longer, and he boiled over, shoving his seed deep into Hux’s body.

He didn’t stop, exploding over in sensation, body alive with recently discovered love and adoration for the man below. He felt Hux bubble over his hand, heard him cry out, somewhere distant as his pulse pounded in his ear. He was adrift in a sea of lusty moans and heated breath, floating on an ocean of white foam of salt.

When he finally calmed, and opened his eyes, he found Hux still moaning and writhing under him. As he pulled out, the writhing didn’t stop, and Hux’s moans turned to whines, nearly cries that made Ben concerned. He saw Hux’s eyes still closed, body still moving, chasing whatever feelings he’d had. So Ben stroked his cheek, trying to bring him back.

“Armitage,” he cooed gently. “Armitage, come back to me.”

Unexpectedly, Hux slammed a flattened palm into Ben’s shoulder, pushing him away. “You!” he said, almost accusatory. “How could you- all that, I saw…”

“What did you see?” Ben asked curiously, wondering vaguely if he should have warned Hux first.

“All of it! The universe, the birth, the death of it. How could you-” Hux took his hand back, eyes finally opening, wider than Ben had ever seen them. “How could you let me see that, everything that ever was, that ever has been. I- I-”

“Shhh,” Ben calmed him, rolling over and pulling Hux into a hug. His cock was now weak, deliciously spent and satisfied. Now it was his job to help Hux down from wherever the force of Ben’s own orgasm, protected into Hux, had taken him.

“I saw it all.”

“It’s okay, you’ll forget soon.”

“No, it was- you were- beautiful,” he sighed the last word, pressing his mouth into Ben’s hastily, body still moving, hips still weakly trying to follow through with the motions. So Ben slipped an arm under Hux’s waist and pulled him close, forcing Hux’s legs to tangle with his own, slowing him to a stop.

Ben kissed him quiet, helped pull out the lust he was chasing until he could calm down enough to breathe. When he was able to do just that, Ben sat up and retrieved one of the glasses of champagne from the bedside table. Hux took it in shaking hands, taking a sip to taste, then another. When he gave it back, his hands hadn't stopped shaking, and he laid down like he was too afraid to even sit up at that point.

Ben laid back down with him, and pulled the covers up, ignoring the entanglement of rose petals that joined them. He rolled Hux over so they could spoon; Hux who grew quiet, completely spent, and Ben pulled him close. He nuzzled in, just the way Hux had wanted, Ben’s face an inch from the back of Hux’s head.

He reached up to stroke Hux's hair gently, then snuggled an arm up under Hux’s waist. Hux was already half a sleep by the time Ben finally got comfortable, and the lights automatically dimmed to darkness, as if sensing the presence of humans falling in to a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 years later**

Somewhere far off a bird was chirping, just waking its young. Nearer though, on the outdoor patio, Ben Solo sat quietly reading the news on his datapad. He scrolled through it in the slow morning air just after the sun had come up. Beside him was a steaming cup of caff from the brand new service droid he'd just bought.

A noise drew his attention, and he looked up as Hux emerged from behind the curtain that led to their bedroom. "I thought you were going to sleep in," Ben commented.

"I was..." Hux said quietly, pushing back the curtain to their room, to reveal a small bundle wrapped up in his arm. "But somebody had other ideas."

Hux joined Ben on the patio, taking a seat on the rocking chair they'd placed out there. Hux pulled back his silken robe partially, exposing a full shoulder and breast, and helped their new baby girl to feed, cradling her body in one arm and her head with his other hand. The little girl made soft cooing noises, whining as she tried to latch on, a process they were both still learning.

Hux looked up, to see Ben smiling at them and he simply smiled back. Then Ben turned his attention back to the datapad, one ankle crossed over his knees. "We got another letter from Brendol."

"Oh really?" Hux said nonchalantly, rocking quietly as their baby fed. "And what'd it say?"

Ben pulled up the letter on the datapad, and read it verbatim. "Dear Armitage, I miss you dearly. It's been nearly two years now since you've spoken to me; this is ridiculous. Family doesn't do this; I raised you to be better than this. Things are quiet here, the Empire is thriving and I've got orders to deploy to stamp down a small faction of rebellion. I would like to see my grandchild before I leave. Yes I know about it, people talk. Please talk to me, you're all I have. And you can bring Ben along too, if you'd like, I'd like to see him too. Love, Brendol."

Hux didn't look up, watching his baby nursing, tiny fingers wrapped around a long necklace he wore to keep her from grabbing at his tender breasts. "Typical," he said casually, unbothered by his fathers letter.

"I saved it so I could read it to you, but its trash now," Ben said, swiping it across the screen. "So any plans for today?" Ben changed the subject. Hux looked up, positively glowing.

Since they'd run away to this far off planet together, its tropical climate home to only a few million, life had been better. Hux was sick, that much they knew, but they paid for a private doctor and, after the birth of their daughter only a few weeks prior, Hux had gotten better. Maybe it was the medication, or maybe it was his complacency and having Ben at his side. Whatever it was, he was now smiling when he woke up in the mornings, and seemed more relaxed in the evenings.

"I was thinking of going down to the river."

"Again?" Ben teased. "If you spend enough time in there, you might get webbed fingers."

Hux laughed, rocking slowly. "Maybe. But you'd still love me, I'm sure."

"I'd love and kiss every inch of scales, if you let me."

Hux squeaked, the thought sparking something in him. He was so easy to excite, it was something Ben loved about him. And now that they were here, alone, with their little family, there was never any reason to hold back. Ben didn't need to work after Han and Leia bought them their new home as a wedding gift, his savings amount was plenty to sustain them for a while.

Their service droid came out to top off Ben's coffee, and brought Hux his morning tea that was set on the table next to his chair. The morning proceeded as always, calm and quiet as they settled into a simple family routine.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
